The Girl From Wall Sina
by AIRbooks
Summary: She was there the entire time, yet no one spared her a glance. Some saw her, but in the end, they all looked the other direction. People change then leave. Everyone leaves. Some fast, others slow, but in the end, we're all alone. The events of AOT/SNK as seen through the eyes of an OC. Rated T because, well, obvious reasons. WARNING: Spoilers for those who have not read the manga!
1. Beginnings

**So I've had this idea for awhile. This is** **basically the retelling of AOT/SNK from the point of view of an OC. And yes, I do know it's not a good idea to be working on two fan fictions at once. What I'm probably going to do is alternate weeks for updating this and Standing at the Gates of Heaven. Words: 407**

* * *

A small ten-year-old girl sat in the corner of the orphanage, the necklace around her neck smashed between her hands in a death grip. She clutched the necklace tightly as tears silently rolled down her cheeks, splashing onto chair she was sitting on.

* * *

She had been found in an alley a week ago and, though she was clearly from a wall-cultist family, she would not tell anyone her last name nor her past. Even when the orphanage found her, she would answer their questions with a mere, " I am Sina and the family I had is long lost…No one is going to come for me.".

The orphanage had even gone to the extent of calling the Military Police and having them ask her questions, for if she was lying and had run away from a noble family and was discovered, they did not need the backlash of the nobles. The MPs, seeing this logic, quickly joined the cause.

Then, after they had questioned her for an hour, tears erupted from her eyes and her wails echoed throughout the building. Later, they decided if someone did question her, the chances of her revealing anything were unlikely. And so, it was decided. She would be dressed in the clothes seen on most of the other orphans and she would be treated no differently than the rest. She would even change her name.

Now, after sitting in the orphanage for a week, Sina had finally decided on her name. It was the name of the make-believe character she had invented with her younger sister Rose before the breach of wall Maria, before she admitted to her wall-cultist parents that she did not believe their superstitions, and before they disowned her and told her to tell no one of these events. It was the name of her hero before she had become an orphan; Sheitou.

* * *

 **Also, incase you're wondering, Sheitou is** **pronounced Shay-toe. Now let's all get out our Half/Half and ponder Marco's death.**


	2. Past Events

_Ten-year-old Sina Arimana and her seven-year-old sister Rose played joyfully in the field near the boat dock for the escape route to Trost, matching necklaces swinging with each movement. Their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Arimana, stood to the side watching them play._

 _Everyone was at peace, because this one of the few trips they took away from their home in Wall Sina, to the lush fields of Wall Maria. What they did not know, is that right at that very moment, the Armored Titan was barreling toward Wall Maria._

 _The echo of the steel-skinned titan smashing through the wall was the only thing heard for a moment, then, the Garrison regiment jumped into action._

 _"_ _EVERYONE! LEAVE YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET ON THE BOATS!" one man shouted._

 _At once everyone moved to get on the boats, even Sina and Rose. Their parents, on the other hand, had different ideas. Mr. and Mrs. Arimana, being the wall-cultists that they were, knelt to the ground and started mumbling prayers. Rose, realizing what her parents were doing, joined them at once. Sina, had a different response, she ran over and yelled, "Guys, prayers aren't going to do anything! GET UP!"_

 _"_ _Sina! If you are a true wall-cultist, you'll get on the ground and join us. If not, consider yourself to be disowned." her father shouted in reply to her pleas._

 _"_ _N-no, we'll all die if we stay here. Rose, get up! We have to leave!"_

 _"_ _Rose is not going anywhere, and Sina, you are no longer my daughter!" her mother countered in an icy voice._

 _Sina was about to protest when a Garrison soldier ran forward and ushered her and her family toward the boats._

* * *

 _When Sina awoke after falling asleep on the boat, she was lying on the ground in a deserted alley, her father standing over her. Rose and her mother were nowhere to be seen._

 _"_ _Where are we? Why isn't Rose here?" Sina asked in a nervous voice, scared of the answers._

 _"_ _We are in Karanese district and Rose and my wife are at our_ new _home. Do not go looking for it, if you do and you find us, we'll deny your existence. Got that?" Sina's father asked, no remorse in his tone or face._

 _"_ _So, I'm not your daughter anymore?"_

 _"_ _That is correct and you are not aloud to tell anyone of these events." His voice was so stern, that Sina couldn't find the man who had once spoken to her in a kind, loving, voice at all._

 _"_ _I understand." Sina replied, realizing the man she had known was not coming back._

 _"_ _No, It's 'I understand, Sir.'" He corrected harshly, as Sina slowly picked herself off the ground and dusted her dirty clothes off._

 _"_ _I understand, Sir."_

 _"_ _Good." the stranger said as he walked away. And that was the last time Sina saw her father._

* * *

Sina-No, Sheitou-woke up in her usual chair by the window, clutching her necklace.

She was no longer ten years old, she was now twelve and had the worst collection of choice vocabulary ever, thanks to her time in the orphanage.

Slowly, she directed her gaze toward the scenery outside the window. A light frost covered the ground, but that was normal for winter in Karanese district. Then Sheitou remembered, this would be her last day here, because today, she was going to join the 104th cadets.

A couple hours and a carriage ride later, she was standing among all the other cadets of the 104th cadet squad. 'No turning back now…' she thought to herself.

 **Hope you** **enjoyed that, and remember 'strong enemies, make for strong allies'. Words: 624**


	3. The Almost-Free Girl

Instructor Keith Shadis stormed through rows of cadets. Each of them looked forward, unblinking, faces all but devoid of emotion. They were all very young, twelve at the youngest, yet most of them just stood there. Adult-like patience on their faces was the only thing he could use to identify the people who had seen a titan, from the ones who had not. So far, there were not many.

He had just finished yelling at some cadets for reasons he could not be bothered to remember. After all he had seen, it just seemed pointless. For now, his main priority was training a bunch of shit-faced, cowardly brats, to become soldiers. And to do that, they needed to understand that no one was going to treat them with an ounce of anything less than the way Captain Levi regards a piece of dirt.

Slowly, Shadis started hunting his new prey. His eyes came to rest on a young girl, who, judging by her height, was no more than twelve. She had thick and slightly wavy, jet black, hair that stretched down just past her waist. Her hazel eyes were a mixture of an earthen-brown and a calm shade of dark-green and her cheeks and nose boasted a flurry of dark freckles.

However, he would have thought her a normal cadet and not have singled her out, had her eyes not been a dead void, filled to the brim with an abyss of bad memories.

That and the fact she had a small dagger in her hand and was calmly using it to clean her already pristine nails. She almost reminded him of Captain Levi.

He stormed stiffly over to her. She didn't even acknowledge he was there until he got in her face and cleared his throat.

Slowly, she paused in the inspection of her nails to stare calmly, gaze unwavering, into his cold, dark, eyes. Her gaze brushed quickly over the rest of his appearance, addressing it the way an animal stalks its prey before it attacks.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked in a monotone voice, eyes coming back to his, not at all intimidated.

After being momentarily shocked by her bluntness and apparent lack of common sense, Shadis's anger boiled over the top. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME CADET? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he yelled, taking great care to be louder than ever before. She didn't even flinch.

"I am Sheitou, Sir," she replied in her emotionless voice, "And I am here because I wish to be!". The last part she elected to yell right back in his face, louder than he had yelled at her.

Startled for a moment, Keith Shadis shrunk away from her. Then, after he had regained his composure, he grunted stiffly and went onto the next cadet.

* * *

Everyone was staring at her. She didn't care. She was Sheitou, and she did not care about anyone, not even herself.

She stared after Instructor Shadis for moment before, slowly, turning her focus back to her knife and her nails. She sighed, 'I…' she thought, 'Am NEVER…Going back.'. And that would not be the last time she beat Shadis at his own game.

* * *

The girl from Wall Sina stood near the mess hall, at the edge of the vast field, dark with the sadness of Hell's greatest monsters. The full moon was high in the sky and shown brightly through the light layer of clouds that playfully, and unfairly, danced by, letting their soft wisps of smoky dust cradle the moon gently in the gem-riddled heavens.

The sun had fled across the horizon long ago and most of the cadets had retired to the uncomfortable beds in the lousy excuses for buildings that were the cabins. Even the brown-haired girl whom everyone seemed to have nicknamed 'Potato Girl', had been carried off to bed.

And Sheitou had watched this happen. No one seemed to care or notice her, not that it mattered. She didn't want to be noticed anyway. No one had ever seemed to before.

For a long time Sheitou stood, staring sullenly at the moon. She didn't know or care how long she'd been there. She didn't care that her legs were numb and her freckled nose and cheeks were stained pink by the cold. She didn't care about any of it, she didn't even care if she died right then and there. All she cared about was that she was closer to freedom than she had ever been in all her life.

So, as the moon climbed farther into the pitch sky and the stars slowly blossomed into full existence, Sheitou let her head fall back onto her shoulders and her arms spread wide. And in that small moment, the little abandoned child from the depths of Wall Sina smiled. It was a smile of pure and utter freedom, and, it was the first time she'd smiled in two, very long, years. For the first time, in a long time, she was almost free.

 **Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long to update. I could go on and on about school that and homework this, but really, it was just writers block. Thankfully, a binge watch of sad** **animes got me out of it. Thank you Akame ga Kill! So yeah... thats really it. Words: 914**

 **Until the next time, my fellow Titan-lovers!**

 **AIRbooks, out!**


	4. Closing Time Approaches

Training was almost over. It had been two and a half years since she'd left that orphanage and almost five since she'd killed and buried the girl called Sina Arimana. Over time many people had left her. It started with her family, then her orphan friends Ada and Carlene. But now, she was the one doing the leaving without that ounce of second thought that makes us all 'human'. So, over her training, she made special care not to get too close to anyone. All her roommates avoided her like the plague, the instructors were scared of her, only Shadis could stand her company. And Sheitou was okay with this.

She remembered when she had been little and loved the world. Oh, how she envied that child now, so blissfully unaware of the fact so brutally taught to her. 'No one would give a damn if you died. The world is a cruel place, filled with dishonest people and dumb ideas created to give a false sense of security.' Honestly, Sheitou pitied the foolish asses that talked of gods as though they were real.

Or she would, but sadly for them, the only reason she had joined the military, was because she wanted revenge. Revenge on the Titan-bastard that crushed the wall to rubble, causing her to bury her family and any trace of the girl she used to be.

It sickened her to think that if she had still been that little girl now, she would forgive her parents without a second thought. But they were number two on her 'Shit List' now, and when that Titan was gone and dead, they would finally feel her swords in their backs.

* * *

Sheitou was sitting at a table in the dinning hall listening to Jean insult Eren and Eren insult Jean. They were always like this. Jean would make some snide remark against the Survey Corps and Eren would make some speech about how "as long as there are people who can fight, there is hope for defeating the Titans!"

 _What an ass! That kind of talk doesn't get anyone anywhere._ She thought as she picked at her disgusting-looking food. Thanks to that food she had raided Shadis's personal supply many, _many_ times.

Training was drawing to a close and graduation was coming. Almost everyone wanted to join the MPs. Sheitou, however, couldn't have cared less about the "Stupid-ass MPs", as she had nicknamed them. Even if she had wanted to join the MPs that would be impossible for several reasons. One: her ex-family lived in the inner-most wall; Second: her mission was one that involved going outside the walls; Third: There's only ten spots for the MPs, and therefore, it's not even worth it to try.

Sheitou sighed in annoyance as she stood up. She picked up the tray containing her meal and, dumping it in front of Sasha without a word, turned her ears away from the loud chatter and towards the door. She couldn't shake this weird feeling that something bad was about to happen. Like the false hope they'd created was hanging in the balance.

She shrugged her shoulders and stalked out of the dinning hall. She let the door shut behind her, not caring if it disturbed the people within.

She took a deep breath and sat on the railing carelessly. Five minutes later Shadis stalked over angrily. She nodded her head in recognition as he passed.

"Who's making all the noise this time?" He questioned as he prepared to open the door.

"Eren and Jean." Sheitou said as she stared out towards the horizon.

"You feel it too…?" He asked, hand on the door, prepared to open it's

"Yeah…but it's probably nothing…"

He nodded his agreement and turned to open the door. She waited as he yelled at them about shutting up and such. As soon as he left she slipped off the railing and stalked towards the woods. She climbed a tree quietly and, seating herself on a strong branch, stared up at the barely visible moon. The lonely moon, the silent observer of human devastation, and Sheitou, a quiet specter invisible to the world. She wasn't aware of a girl by the name of Rose Arimana doing the same thing from her bedroom window, wondering where her big sister had gone all those years ago.

 **Cograts! You just read a chapter published in the middle of the Atlantic on a plane! Words: 759**


	5. Unblinking, Unmoving, Unfazed

Wall duty sucked. All she was doing was cleaning stuff and it was so, goddamn boring. Up there with her were Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Mina, and some others who had wandered off.

Sheitou would have been fine and totally ignored them, but they were just standing there chatting. She hated that she was doing all the work but it was too late now. They wouldn't listen anyway. They didn't know her.

That was when Potato Girl made her grand appearance with meat. Before long a crowd had formed asking for a slice.

 _Hah! She's just stealing from Shadis now? I've been doing that since the second week!_ Sheitou thought as the girl put the meat away.

Too bad she'd never get to eat it, because at that moment, a huge skinless face appeared from beyond the wall. Everything went into chaos from there.

* * *

Sheitou was flying. Fast. She had no idea what she was doing and no idea where she was going. All she knew was that her squad had been wiped off the face of the planet and that Trost was in ruins. As far as she was concerned, they were doomed.

She had seen the Titans swarm HQ and she knew at least half of the squads had no gas left. She, however, was more resourceful than them and had taken what could be salvaged from any fallen comrades. And she hadn't even flinched.

She had just landed on a rooftop, when she looked to the left and saw something she would never forget. A Titan was exploding. Being ripped apart from the inside out. Disgusting.

She stood there as it walked off to kill one of its brethren with a single blow. Unblinking. Unmoving.

She didn't move as she saw it walk away, nor when everyone was called back, she didn't move until she was sure no one could call her a witness. This was something she didn't want to concern herself with. No, something she couldn't.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update and with such a short chapter. Don't worry though, the next one will be longer...hopefully.  
Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I love reading them!


	6. What?

**I know I said it was going to be a long chapter but I have finals this week and I'm going to be super busy so this was all I could do.**

* * *

Sheitou was on a rooftop debating if she should try to get gas out of HQ when she heard a quiet groan coming from her right. She turned slowly, blood-covered ebony hair effectively painting her already wine-colored clothes even redder than before.

Underneath a small bit of rubble was the form of a half-conscious twelve-year-old girl. Her dark brown hair, dirty; her once polished clothes, ripped and torn. Her beautiful necklace was strewn around her freckled face.

Sheitou squinted. To say she didn't recognize the child would be a lie, and a pretty half-assed on at that. But she didn't care. What she was trying to figure out, was what little Rose Arimana, daughter of Gregory and Belthane Arimana, and now older sister to Maria Arimana, was doing past out in the middle of a war zone.


	7. Stangers

Sheitou jumped off the roof and walked to the young girl. She carefully pushed aside the rubble. She needed to be cautious, this was still an infested area.

After finishing, she looked around. All the cadets had been called back in. She was alone. _Good; less humans means less Titans._

Knowing her sister wouldn't recognize her, Sheitou shook her shoulder to wake her up. A few minutes of shaking and colorful cursing later and the young girl was awake.

Sheitou gave Rose a hard look as the child struggled to get up. Then Rose looked at her, fear in her eyes, and asked, "What's going on? Who are you? What am I doing here? What's happening?" She listed off in quick succession.

Sheitou eyed her for another second as the girl looked up at her, hazel eyes wide. She quickly debated answering her sisters questions, but that wasn't her job. Her job was to save her.

Suddenly she grabbed her sister's arm, almost making her yelp if Sheitou hadn't put her hand on the younger girl's mouth to keep her quiet.

As Rose struggled, Sheitou slowly brought her chin to rest on the younger girl's shoulder and hissed in her ear, "You are in the middle of a fucking war zone. That means who I am doesn't matter. What matters is you shutting up and me getting us out. Got it?"

Rose's eyes widened even more and she nodded her head slightly. Sheitou dropped the hand on the child's mouth and straightened up. She hugged her sister to her and sped toward Wall Rose.

* * *

Rose was having a bitchy day. She had been raised to never swear but this situation deserved it. It's not everyday that your parents disown you is it?

Her family had been visiting one of her father's associates in Trost. All she had done was ask her mother what had happened to her sister. It had been the first time she'd asked since Sina had disappeared and she'd always been quiet and obedient.

Her mother had turned to her and told her to leave. She said that they should have disowned her long ago but they hadn't had another daughter. Now they did. They no longer needed her.

Her father had then told her to change her name and stay quiet. Then they left, and she was all alone.

Rose had wandered around for a while after that, thinking of a name for herself. Then the wall had been breached and she'd hidden in a house near Wall Rose. The house had collapsed a little later, trapping her under rubble.

Then this girl had come, covered in blood that was not her own, and saved her. Rose had been scared at first, but the girl had promised her safety so she'd calmed down.

Then she'd picked Rose up and now they were speeding toward Wall Rose, her namesake. She squealed and hid her face in the stranger's bloody shirt, as she was not fond of heights. The stranger had chuckled and gone faster, scaring Rose even more.

They approached the wall quickly and the stranger adopted a face of concentration. She used a high rooftop to her advantage and lunged at the wall. She then did the most terrifying thing Rose had ever been a part of. She ran straight up Wall Rose!

* * *

 **Hello peoples! I updated! Yes!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to hurry with the next one. Bye!**

 **-AIRbooks**


End file.
